Spirit Art
'Spirit Art' Spirit arts are techniques that manipulate ode to impart your will into mana, causing phenomena that alter the world around us. The reason why this happens is because mana itself has a vague sense of consciousness. Ode is life energy... or what the humans refer to as magic essence, while mana is the energy of nature itself. 'Spirit' Spirits are beings of mana that, under some miraculous alignment of circumstances, come to form their own clear sense of self, that is, a manifestations of mana that have their own, clear consciousness. That’s why they can create their own form and communicate. They have an extraordinary affinity towards spirit arts, which is the act of manipulating mana itself. Spirits normally reside within the user’s body in their spirit form, but they can take on a physical form like when summoned. To a spirit, the arts user’s body is a source of ode supply. It’s comfortable for them to stay there. It can understand our words, and has a simple telepathic connection to its arts user, but only humanoid spirits can hold conversations. For spirits, only high class spirits and above are capable of taking on a humanoid form like the Great Dryas. It goes without saying, then, that such spirits are extremely rare. Some say you could count the numbers of them on one hand. 'Difference with Magic' Spirit arts are much more difficult to learn than magic. To use spirit arts, you must be able to detect ode, visibly perceive ode, and detect mana. However, the only requirement magic needs is the ability to detect ode. Out of all the intelligent beings out that exist, humans have especially low affinity towards spirit arts. Since magic is easier to acquire, it is emphasized as the foundation for humans to learn. a Spirit art user can use not only spirit arts, but sorcery as well. because there are some things spirit arts aren’t suitable for, However, the one thing to make sure to avoid is writing magic directly into the bodies. Taking a spell formula into the body is essentially like turning the human body into an artifact. In other words, it turns a natural being into an unnatural one. And spirits are natural existences — they wouldn’t want their contracted body to become unnatural. Depending on the capability of the user, spirit arts can cause phenomena far more freely than magic, and even do some things that magic can’t do. Magic formula can be altered before the spells are cast, but they cannot freely change shape after they’ve been activated. Spirit Art can be activated without the need to chant the name, and there's no intricate symbol or magic circle that appear upon activation. 'Spirit Contract' A spirit arts user and a contract spirit are deeply linked together, by providing the ode to the spirit, the spirit can activate a spirit art on a completely diferent level than a phenomenon create by Spirit Art user without Spirit, and of course a magnitude over than magic. 'Trivia' Rio suspect that the one the heroes using are somekind of spirit art, that it activate without magic circle, and there's really no need to chant the name aside to make the image stronger, while Huguenot claim the hero weapon are special type of magic weapon that can only be used by the registered heroes, but there's similarity in heroes method with Spirit art user that spirit art user feed their ode to spirit while heroes feed it to the weapon, and the weapon will cause the phenomenon as the hero will it. It's different than magic weapon that can only activate a magic that been inscribed into it only. 'Gallery' V0212.png|Rio defeating black wyvern V0309.png|Rio blocking Gouki attack with water spirit art V0409.png|Rio flying with spirit art V0506.jpg|Ouphia casting light bullet V0709.jpg|Rio sweep the monster with big wind spirit art V0712.jpg|Rio burn Lucius hand with fire spirit art V0903.jpg|Rio flying again with spirit art V0703.jpg|Miharu water spirit art V1409.jpg|Aishia fighting Reiss Category:Lore